


Constantine

by Navajo_Woman



Series: Constantine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel shows up in the bunker. He's a smart ass kid. Turns out he is from the future and he is Dean and Cas' son. He has come back to make sure his dads get together or he'll never be born, And it isn't an easy task/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantine

One day he was just there in the bunker. Dean almost shot him. He asked Sammy where the guy came from and Sam told him he had no idea, he just appeared there sporting a pair of wings and asking for Dean and Cas.

Dean was skeptical of any angel but Cas. He sat the dude down and asked him where the fuck he came from and what his name was.

The guy grinned big at Dean. “I’m Constantine. And I’m just here to help. Where’s Cas?”

Dean looked the kid over. And that was what he was, just a kid. He was wearing jeans torn at the knee, an AC/DC T shirt, a hot leather jacket covered by a ratty trench coat.

He really was good-looking. He had messy dark hair sort of like Cas’ and freckles. Oh, and bowlegs. Interesting…

“Cas will be back in a bit. I’ll let him deal with you since you’re an angel.”

Dean walked away in search of a drink

 

Cas arrived shortly after and Dean filled him in. Cas walked to where Constantine sat fiddling with a knife.

“I’m not familiar with any angel named Constantine. Who are you really? I don’t recognize you.”

Constantine grinned. “Well, Cas, I guess we just didn’t run across each other. I assure you, my name is Constantine. I’m here to help.”

Cas touched Constantine on the shoulder while the kid sat there smiling at him.

Cas went to Dean and said, “He is who he says he is, Dean. And he is an angel. Beyond that, I can’t offer any information.”

Dean made a face of annoyance. “Yeah, well, I don‘t trust him.”

 

Constantine was really good at research. He hung around Sam and just smiled at him all the time, laughing at his jokes. Sam loved him.  Anyone who was that good at research and could wiz around the Internet the way Constantine could would obviously win Sam over quickly.

 

Constantine got along really well with Cas, too.  They chatted about heaven and angels they knew in common. Constantine had a rapport with Cas that Cas hadn’t had with anyone in years.

 

Dean was feeling jealous. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even himself. He just grumped around the bunker and wouldn’t give Constantine the time of day.

 

 

They were fighting a rugaru.  It attacked them in a small cabin and the fighting was fierce. Sam got knocked out and lay in the corner, and the rugaru was on Dean. Suddenly the monster hit the floor, a bullet right between his eyes. Dean looked, shocked.

“Hey, asshole, you could have hit me.”

Constantine just smiled. “Didn’t though.”

Dean grumbled, but he was damned impressed.

 

Sam back, they got in the car and headed back to the bunker.

Dean asked without taking his eyes off the road, “Where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

Constantine grinned. “My dad taught me.”

Dean smirked. “GOD taught you to shoot?”

Constantine just smiled that smile of his and didn’t answer.

 

Back at the bunker, Sam told Cas about what Constantine had done at the hunt. They both acted very impressed. Dean just continued to grumble.

 

Dean and Cas were arguing. Constantine couldn’t even figure out what they were fighting about.

Sam just sighed. “They do this all the time. They probably don’t know what they’re fighting about.”

Constantine was very upset by it. “I want them to stop.”

Sam looked at him. “You’ll get used to it.”

Constantine just said very passionately, “No, I won’t.”

 

Later, Constantine cornered Dean. “You need to stop fighting with Cas. He really cares about you.”

Dean just looked at him. “And this is any of your business how?’”

Constantine just looked at him until he huffed and walked away.

 

Next. he talked to Cas. “It hurts me when the two of your fight. I wish you could stop it.”

Cas sighed. “We have a very complex relationship. You just don’t understand.”

Constantine sighed.

The next few months were interesting for them all. Constantine continued to go on every hunt and was constantly proving his worth to the hunters. He had excellent skills and was amazing with both a gun and a knife. Even Dean was won over, at least when it came to hunting.

They forgot about his mysterious appearance into their lives and just accepted him as part of the team.

As time went on, Constantine got more relaxed around them, and it turns out he really has a mouth on him, especially when it comes to interacting with Dean.

 

Dean walked into the kitchen and Constantine had just finished drinking the last of the coffee.

“What the fuck, kid?’

Constantine just smiled at Dean. “What? Your arm’s broken or something? And oh, by the way, I like mine stronger next time.”

 

When Constantine used up all the hot water taking a shower when he knew Dean was next.

“Ooh yeah, it was wonderful. I had some personal business to attend to, and I always take a long time. I just figured you’d be a lot quicker, considering your age.”

It pissed the holy hell out of Dean but Sammy and Cas thought it was so funny, they laughed every time.

 

 

Cas and Constantine were talking and laughing together. Dean was in the doorway watching when Sammy came up behind him.

“Look at that shit, man. It just pisses me off when they do that.”

Sam looked at Dean with a hint of a smile. “I think you’re jealous, man. Of the time that Cas spends with him.”

Dean looked at Sam, shocked. “What the fuck? No, that’s not it all.”

Sam just laughed and left.

 

Constantine was sitting in the research room alone when Dean came in and grabbed a book. Constantine. Looked up at him.

“Dean, Cas really likes you. I mean he really, really likes you. You need to unclench and take a good look at how you feel about him.”

Dean just glared at him. “Dude, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Constantine just sighed. Again.

 

Finally, Constantine confided in Sammy just because he was getting frustrated beyond all reason.

“Dude, I need to tell you something.”

Sammy looked at him. “Yeah? You can tell me anything.”

Constantine smiled. “I know. But this is big”

Sam just waited.

Finally, Constantine said, “I’m from the future. I’m Dean and Cas’ son.”

Sammy looked like he about to pass out.

“Take a breath, Sam. my problem is the two of them. If I can’t get them to admit how they feel about one another, I might never get born. I’m so frustrated.”

Sam said, “But they’re both males. How does that even…”

Constantine smiled at Sam. “Dude, it’s a grace thing. You wouldn’t understand.’

Sam had to deep-breathe for a minute.

They decided to put their heads together and see if they could come up with something.

 

They hatched a plan.

 

 

Sammy told Dean that Cas had been acting funny lately.

Dean said, “I haven’t noticed anything.”

Sam just said, “Yeah, like you would. But I’m telling you man, something’s up and I don’t like it.”

Dean got a little more aware and he did seem to think Cas was acting off.

Then Constantine caught Dean in the hallway.

“I need to talk to you, Dean. About Cas.”

Dean said, “I’m listening.”

Constantine looked really sad. “Cas is considering leaving. Like leaving forever.”

Dean was shocked. “What? Why? Why would he do that?”

Constantine just looked at Dean. “You know how he feels about you. Has for years. He’s tired of waiting for you, Dean. He’s really hurting and he thinks he just needs to leave because nothing is ever going to happen between the two of you.”

And he left Dean in the hall, looking shocked.

 

Dean lay on his bed and did a lot of thinking.

 

Finally, he had to admit it to himself. It was hard, but he had to be honest with himself for the first time, ever. He loved Cas. He was in love with Cas. And if he let Cas slip through his fingers, he’s never get over it.

Dean went and found Cas in the kitchen. They were alone.

Dean cleared his throat.

Cas looked at him and cocked his head in that fucking adorable way of his,

“Um Cas, there’s… well, I need to… fuck this is hard!”

Cas just waited.

“Cas, I love you, I think I always have. I love you. There. I said it.”

Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Cas smiled. Dean had always thought that Cas’ smile lit up the room.

Cas said, very quietly, “Dean, I love you too. I’ve loved you since I touched your soul in hell.”

And then Dean kissed him. He kissed the hell out of Cas.

 

Constantine and Sam were peeking in. They both smiled broadly.

“At fucking last,” was all Sam said.

 


End file.
